Florestan
Florestan is an agent in the Department of Implausible Crossovers. He is written by Herr Wozzeck and is partnered with Eusabius and recently with Wave Crest. Agent Profile Backstory Florestan originated as a kernel in the mind of composer Robert Schumann, as one of his two faculties for music criticism. There, he let his thoughts run free as the more wild of the two, and he had a generally good life. However, Florestan was left stranded in World One and a Half when Robert Schumann died in 1856. He separated from the other half of Schumann's mind, and was left to wander around for no real reason for a long, long time. He then stumbled across a peculiar incident: he found a set of ideas that was treated with such graveness he had to see it. Of course, this turned out to be a mistake: the ideas were really extremely frivolous, and it nearly scarred him badly with just how idiotic some of the ideas that he came across sounded. Of course, it was a fanfic in Camp Lazlo, but Florestan didn't know that; he saw the ideas for being very bad, and it was thus that the spirit of criticism he had gotten when Robert Schumann first conceived him got rekindled. He had found a new purpose, and so strove for a way to destroy such bad ideas. Along the way, he stumbled across many of his current interests, including his fanboyism of Mass Effect and his liking of many, many other things. It is thus that he learned about the existence of the PPC. He moved to join it with the intent of helping to exterminate bad fanfiction everywhere, and sure enough... here he is. Appearance He's kind of built like an extra-thick stick, meaning that he's pretty thin. However, he's astoundingly tall to make up for it at 6'3". He typically likes to wear a black trench coat with a fedora to match. All-black is the way he likes to go. And he also likes to keep his hair extra-long, for whatever reason. Personality Being used by Schumann as the more passionate of his two review personae, Florestan is of course easily excitable and passionate about nearly everything he touches. This gets to an extreme in some missions, but most people learn to live with it after a while. Most being the operative word. He's also an extremely hopeless romantic, though he can be surprisingly sweet when it comes down to it. He's fiercely loyal to his friends, and will defend them to the best of his ability if he feels they are threatened in any way. Mission Logs Home: PPC Response Center #1810 Partnered with Eusabius * Prologue: "An Introduction" * Mission 1: "Short Ride on a Ludicrous Speed Machine"﻿ (Star Wars x Mass Effect) * Mission 2: "A Heartless Stu Trio" (Dragon Age: Origins x Kingdom Hearts) * Mission 3: "Dirty Rotten Cowards" (Harry Potter x Stargate Atlantis), with Agents Maria Nightingale and Mark Sienna (DF) * Interlude 1: "Relationship Upgrade" * Mission 4: "So Anyway, How's Your Sex Life?" (Mass Effect x Dead Space) * Mission 5: "Playing Pointless Games" (Saw x My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) * Mission 6: "Blow All Your Canons Away" (Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind x Avatar) * Mission 7: "Rivalry Counseling with Jigsaw" (Harry Potter x Saw) * Interlude 2: "Bonding Time" * Mission 8: "The World Will Definitely End With You" (Sonic the Hedgehog x Final Fantasy VII x Kung Fu Panda) * Mission 9: "The Edge of Insanity" (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic x Mario universe) * Mission 10: "City Escape" (Sonic the Hedgehog x Dead Space/Mario universe/''Banjo-Kazooie)'' ''''Partnered with Eusabius and Wave Crest * Interlude 3: "Vals Azul" *Mission 11: "Dignified, Like a Cockroach" (Super Smash Bros. x Final Fantasy x League of Legends), with Trainee Myrin de Chagny. Other Appearances * "Picking Up the Pieces" * "Truth or Dare 2" * "The Wildcard" (Mass Effect x Fallout), with Agents Mark Sienna, Maria Nightingale, and Cadmar (DF) Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Implausible Crossovers